


Captured

by Jadeyuy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeyuy/pseuds/Jadeyuy
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are in deep trouble with a new monster. But is it a monster? What will Annabeth do?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in a LONG time. And my first written works in over 8 years so please be nice and patient! I may need a little motivation to keep going, so please let me know if you like it and its worth continuing! Oh, expect lots of errors, I just read over this once before posting.

She was taken completely by surprise.

She was walking home from class to the Blofis and Jackson apartment when suddenly her feet were swept from under her and she crashed to the ground. Before she could even react, she was being dragged into the small alleyway she had been passing. Swiftly she drew her new knife she had gotten from the weaponry at Camp Half Blood (her drakkon blade being a little difficult to carry around with her when in New York without drawing a lot of attention) and swiped at the hands that had grabbed her ankles. She missed. But did she? Someone was grabbing her head and she decided to wear her hair down today so it was all in her face and she couldn’t see...but she had enough training to identify the location of something attacking her. But it had sliced through nothing as if it was thin air in front of her.

Next to her head came a laugh, deep and gravely. “Nice try.”

She was being picked up by several hands now. She kicked out as hard as she could, which was usually a decent amount of force. She was awarded with hitting someone in the chest and a loud “Humph!”. WIth renewed effort she tried to swing her arms to get out of being carried as she was now. Her hair was finally out of her eyes and she could see several shapes of people carrying her. Maybe 3 people? 

Wait! People?

That would explain why her bronze knife had been useless. That was why she couldn’t sense their presence. But why? Was this some random kidnapping?

She slipped her hand out of the hold and swung with her elbow, connecting with someone else. Now again for her leg...

WHAM!

Her vision was swimming now, having had a large fist slam itself into her face. It was a hard hit, and she almost felt like she was going to lose consciousness. But she couldn’t. Who knew what they were going to do to her.

She heard a van door slide open and she could feel them crawl in with her. She wasn’t fighting as hard as she had been, with it being so hard to concentrate after the hit to her head. But it didn’t stop her completely. But any effort she was putting out seemed to be futile. Once she heard the van door close, and it screeched as it started to drive away, a voice started to talk to her. The man that came into her vision had a very square face and dark short hair. He had a scar across his mouth that went almost up to his nose. He may have been a human, but he looked every bit like a monster.

“Nice try Miss Chase,” he snickered. “We’re going to have to borrow you for a bit.”

A couple minutes into the drive she was bound and gagged with rope and duct tape. The van was dark and once the man left her sight she could hardly see anything. She knew when to wait things out. There was not much she could get done right now, she needed to think of a plan. After about 15 minutes the van slowed down and the doors opened. She was roughly lifted and dragged out of the van towards what looked like an old office building in the worst part of town. She kept her breathing steady, though she was starting to get worried. If they were planning on killing her, they probably would have done so by now. What was this all about? How long would it take Percy to figure out she had been kidnapped? Will she ever see him again?

She mentally slapped herself. She was no damsel in distress, and she’d gotten out of worse situations before.

She was sat on a chair, and quickly she was being bound to it as well before she could do much to fight. The man who had talked to her in the van was suddenly in her face again. He ripped the tape off her mouth.

“Ok, we need you to be a good girl while we wait for your boyfriend to show up, ok?” from his belt he pulled out a knife and dug the point of it into her neck slightly. “There’s other ways to get him to cooperate if you make things too difficult for us.”

So this was about Percy? She was bait? She was almost offended.

“You’re pathetic,” she sneered and spit as much as she could in his face. Probably not the smartest thing to do, but she was worried about Percy. She was rewarded with a slap to her face. Not as hard as the punch in the alleyway, but enough to seriously hurt.

“You’re not as smart as people say you are.” he laughed. “Which is going to be bad news for you and Jackson if you don’t shape up.”

It got quiet after that. She had to think of a plan. Who knew what they were planning on doing to Percy. What did a bunch of human’s need with a demigod anyway? Sure, the most powerful demigod, but why? She couldn’t figure it out.

It didn’t feel like too long that she was wracking her brain before she started hearing commotion in the other room. How much time had passed? She didn’t know, but she knew what she was hearing. A bunch of fighting, and water being splashed about. Percy was here.

Suddenly she was being roughly stood up and she felt the knife back on her throat. Seconds later, Percy barged through the door. He looked a little worse for wear, but he seemed mostly unharmed. But very very angry.

“Don’t be a dumbass and drop the knife,” he was seething. “Or I’ll add another scar to match the one you have.” She could see Percy looking at her with scrutiny. His eyes landed on her face, which she knew was swelling slightly from the punch. She hoped it hurt worse than it looked. The man, who she guessed was the one who had been manhandling her the whole time, laughed again. She really was getting tired of that laugh. If she could...

“Oh no no sweetheart,” he sneered in her ear as she felt the sting of the knife against her throat and felt blood slowly dripping down her neck. He had predicted her movement and she was met with the knife digging further into her skin. She let out a grunt. She wouldn’t scream and certainly not cry right now.

Percy put his hands up in front of him, his face going from and angry red to worried. “Woah man,” he shook his head. “What do you want? Just let her go.”

“It’s you they want Percy!” she spat out, trying to move her neck as far as she could from the knife.”I’ll be ok.” Her head was suddenly thrown back as the man pulled her hair. She involuntarily let out a yelp, mentally kicking herself. This was not helping...Percy would give in. She knew it.

And they wouldn’t let her go.

“Hey hey,” Percy was coaxing now, his voice low. His usual sass was completely gone. “What do you want?”

“Stand still, drop the sword.” The man said simply. “And don’t fight, or I’ll kill her.”

Riptide clanged as it hit the floor and Percy put his hands up. Annabeth wanted to cry out, but with the knife at her neck and her hair being pulled back so far she was between a rock and a hard place. She was barely even standing on her own, her legs tied together and her arms behind her back.

Behind her two men walked towards Percy and grabbed his arms. Percy let out a low growl but let them. One of them pulled something from his pocket. It was a shot of some kind. Oh no.

“He’s going to inject you.” the man said slowly. “And you’re going to let him, or your girlfriend is going to die with a nice little scar across her neck.”

“Percy! NO!” she finally managed to scream, and she started to writhe in his grip. Who knew what was in that shot. Again she was rewarded with more pain and blood running down her neck and going into her shirt.

“Annabeth! It’s ok, it’s ok.” Percy soothed. “I’ll be fine.”

With that the man grabbed him by the arm and jabbed the needle into his neck and Percy winced. The other man was holding onto his other arm. Behind them more men started to come in through the door, bleeding and bruised.

“You won’t hurt Annabeth,” Percy said stone faced.She felt the knifepoint slowly being released from her neck and the pain subsided.Even the hand in her hair was relaxing. With her head being allowed to face forward, she was able to get a good look at Percy.

For a couple seconds he was still stone faced, just staring at her and the man behind her. But then she saw it. The reflection and light in his eyes were slowly fading. He blinked. Then blinked again, but slower. She could see his knees start to relax and even buckle a little, and the grip the men had on him strengthened as they started to actually hold him up now. Every couple seconds Percy’s eyes would roll a little, and finally the men were almost completely holding him up.

“It’s going to be ok, Annabeth,” he slurred, his eyes closing, his head starting to hang forward.

“Now,” the man said behind her. Immediately they started to bound him. One man grabbed Percy’s arms and tied them behind his back, while another bound his legs together. After that one of them grabbed some duct tape and slapped a large piece across his mouth. Then the two men picked him up and dragged him across the room behind where she was until she couldn’t see him any longer. Annabeth fought fierce tears. She was not weak. She had been to very hell itself. 

“You said you’d let me go.” She tried to keep any sort of begging out of her voice. 

“No,” the man sighed. “I said I wouldn’t hurt you.”

With that he started to drag her towards the place they took Percy. Soon she realized that there was a desk with 3 computer monitors and a laptop. Percy was laying on his side close to them.

Suddenly she felt the knife tip cut the ropes around her hands, and then next her legs. She acted quickly. She hadn’t realized just how large of a man this boss or whatever he was until this moment, but she was trained to take down large things. Soon she had him on the floor in almost a headlock, even though she was half his size. The men surrounding them started towards her but the man’s voice cut them off.

“Hold off!” He laughed. “Let her feel like she has a bit of power for just a moment. Until she realizes that I’ll blow her boyfriend's brains out if she continues to cause problems.” With that she gasped and looked over to see that indeed, someone did have a gun pointed at Percy’s head. She dropped her arms, defeated. 

“There you go,” the man got up and dusted his pants off nonchalantly. “Finally starting to make good decisions. Now I need you to make some more for me.” He walked over to the computer and beckoned her to come over as well. Cautiously she made her way over.

“What do you need Percy for?” she looked over at her boyfriend, unconscious on the floor with a gun to his head.

“Need Percy?” the man laughed. If she could go the rest of her life without having to hear that laugh again she would give up anything.

“We don’t need Percy, we need you.”


	2. He's who?

The reality of what had happened started to dawn on her. Oh no, if she had just figured it out sooner she may have been able to save Percy. Now she felt stuck. She hadn’t managed to think of a plan or figure out the motive in time, and now Percy could suffer. Her chest was tight as she remembered the last time she had put Percy’s life in danger. She remembered hanging off that cliff, a spider web wrapped around her ankle as Percy held onto her. All he had to do was let her go, and he would’ve been fine. What if he had died? What if they never found Damesen and the gorgon’s blood killed him? These questions haunted her dreams constantly, but she tried to swallow them during the day. But looking over at Percy it was all coming back. He was completely limp, with ropes wrapped around his hands behind him and his legs. He had a piece of tape around his mouth and his face was completely lax. What did they drug him with? Was it safe?

All of this for her.

She hadn’t truly been bait at all. They used her to get to Percy, who they were now using to force her to do something for them. They knew Percy would never let her come to harm, and they knew that Annabeth would do the same for him. But Percy was a powerful demigod, and they must have figured that she was an easier target to capture. She felt a twinge of embarrassment, but she accepted that while she was definitely a warrior in her own right, her strengths were her mind more than her hands. Looking at the computers in front of her, she was beginning to see just what they wanted. They were complex floor plans and 3d renderings of various rooms. It was of a building she didn’t recognize, but it wasn’t too hard to figure out what type of building it was at all. A Bank.

“Seriously?” she spat. “You want me to help you rob a bank?” This seemed so surreal. She was a demigod! She fought monsters. She was a member of the team that defeated Gaia. And now what? She was being recruited to rob a bank like a petty criminal?

The man went to stand next to her. “It’ll be a piece of cake for you. Just help get me in and out of there and you and your boyfriend can go back to Camp Half-Blood.”

Camp Half-Blood, huh? For some petty criminal he knew a lot about her, Percy and the demigod world. For the second time since looking at the computer her brain started piecing things together. She turned and looked at him closely to confirm her suspicions. She should have done that much earlier, but everything had been moving so fast. His hair was pulled back into a short and messy ponytail, framing his defined jawline. His grey eyes looked at her knowingly. He knew what she was thinking.

“You’re a demigod,” she stated confidently. “A son of Athena.”

He threw his head back and laughed. “I was hoping you’d say that. You really are as smart as they say. Which is exactly what I need you to continue being for me for the time being. I have no reason to kill you. I just need this one thing and I’ll be out of your hair.” He reached over and ruffled her curls. She almost reacted by twisting his arm hard enough to break it, but he was eyeing her knowingly again, and she glanced over at Percy again to see the men looking at her closely. 

“Demigods are supposed to be heroes,” she bit her lip. “Not thieves.”

His eyes hardened. “Being a demigod doesn’t pay.”

“May Athena strike you down where you stand for being such a disgrace.” Annabeth practically growled.

“Athena doesn’t care,” he spat. “Not about you. Not about me. She won’t interfere. She’s never done so for me before.”

“You sound like a pathetic puppy with mommy issues,” she rolled her eyes. “She didn’t claim you, didn’t she? Spent your whole youth with the Hermes cabin, I’m guessing. Learning and scheming like a monster.” She forced herself to sound cocky and disgusted, but in reality she was picturing a young boy sitting alone in a cabin at Camp Half Blood trying to figure out why his godly parent wouldn’t claim him. He must have known he was a son of Athena. He was obviously a very intelligent man with striking features like his mother. Had he always been like this? Was Athena ashamed of him? Or did the rejection create the monster standing before her?

He smirked, unaffected by her taunts. Slowly he gestured to the seat in front of the computer. “Time to start princess. And I don’t think I have to remind you,” he pointed over towards the two men standing over a prone Percy with guns. “That anything outside of what you’re supposed to be doing will result in your boyfriend’s brain resembling hamburger.”

Rage was building inside her. She refused to pity him. He could, and would, kill Percy if she gave him a good reason to.

  
  


He had given her instructions on what to do exactly, and she got to work. As expected she was scheming of a way out of this as much as she was doing what she was told to do. Every once in a while she would steal a glance towards Percy to make sure everything was ok. After a couple hours she watched more carefully, hoping to see any evidence of him waking up. Maybe he could help distract the guards. 

Suddenly the door opened and she jumped slightly at the break in what was silence except for her typing on the keyboard. It was another one of her captors henchmen, and he was carrying...another needle. Maybe they were going to sedate her as well? She wasn’t done. Sure, she was stalling, but she wasn’t done. She didn’t believe the whole “I won’t kill you” act. He had fooled her already, making her think that she was bait for Percy. What else he had planned for her and Percy scared her.

The man with the needle headed her direction, but instead of coming to her he turned slightly and went over to Percy and his guards.

“What are you doing?” she practically screeched as the man bent down over Percy and roughly grabbed his hair, pulled it back and used his thumb to lift his eyelid up. Ignoring her he then injected Percy.

“What are you giving him?!” she yelled, standing up from the computer. The men with the guns reacted immediately and voicelessly gestured her to stay back. “You drugged him a couple hours ago! Is that even safe?! You can’t do it again!”

The man stood up and chucked the needle into the garbage a few feet away and dusted off his hands. He looked over at her with a serious expression. “We don’t need to tell you that it would be best if Mr. Jackson does not use his powers here. If you want us to stop drugging him I suggest you hurry and finish Ms. Chase.”

Again, she was livid. She was not a physician and did not have training, but it took very little knowledge to figure out that constant drugging was NOT healthy in any way. What if they killed him? She was suddenly regretting stalling for time. She had hoped that by doing so she could enlist Percy’s help. Instead she just drew out the time and it could be hurting Percy. She didn’t even know what drug they were using. She turned back to the computer screen. She needed another plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short, and not really that great. Still warming up and trying to force myself forward. It's been difficult.


End file.
